Until It Hurts
by Aerilon452
Summary: Lacey and Rumplestiltskin are at Granny's Diner. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Rumple and Lacey are at Granny's until Neal arrives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Lacey and Rumplestiltskin

**UNTIL IT HURTS:**

Gold was trying to think past the feeling of Lacey rubbing her foot on the back of his calf. They were in Granny's, sitting on the same side of a booth. He felt like he was able to breathe deeply for the first time since Belle had been lost to him. She saw him for who he was, a deeply flawed man who fed his dark side more than he should. Lacey didn't shy from him. She embraced him fully. Her foot moved higher and his eyes rolled up into his head. She was definitely being naughty. There were people looking at them as they talked together in low tones and laughed. If they had nothing better to do than to stare at the dark one, then he would give them something to stare at. Gold took Lacey in his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

Lacey gasped in surprise when he pulled her into his lap. She had been giving him subtle hints for the last twenty minutes. Almost immediately Lacey settled into him, uncaring whether they were being looked at. She was with a man who saw her for who she was. Then she had an idea. Lacey reached into her tight jeans and pulled out her iPod. She searched through the songs she wanted when she found the right one. It was UNTIL IT HURTS by Fransisca Hall. The music and Lacey hummed along. "Brush me with venomous lips. Tear me to passionate strips. Stir up the beast inside." She sang slowly tucking some of his hi hair behind his ear so she could place the other ear bud in his ear. Lacey wanted him hearing the music she was listening to. She moved in time with the music as she sang along.

Gold listened to the music as he listened to Lacey, felt Lacey swaying in his lap. She was a true vision to behold. She didn't care that they were been watched. Lacey lived in the moment and did what made her happy. He slipped his hands over her hips and up to her back as he was becoming lost to the spell of the music and the mix of the singer's voice and Lacey's. Her lips danced close to his, barely a breath apart. It made him gasp and dig his fingers into her back. Lacey fisted her hands into is shirt pulling him even closer to her. Gold went willingly, closing his eyes as the music filled him. Nothing mattered except listening to Lacey sing, "Take me for all I'm worth. Touch me until it hurts."

"Rush of your chemical lies. Your fingers cut like a knife. Remind I'm alive. Remind me I'm alive. Taste of your poisonous tongue. Cut of your razor sharp touch. Ashes and dust to dust." Lacey grasped his shirt and the let go of him. She brought her hands up to cup his face, to be so close that she was breathing every breath he was. Her forehead touched his as his fingers dug into her hips. Every beat of the music had her swaying, rocking, and moving as if she was on a dance floor rather than sitting in a booth at Granny's being in Gold's lap. "Take me for all I'm worth. Touch me until it hurts."

Neal had just come from dropping Henry back with Emma and her family. He was going to stop in to the diner, grab a cup of coffee, and then back to the hotel where he was going to talk to Tamara about staying a little longer. No sooner was he in the door than he was frozen in place by the sight of his father with a woman on his lap, out in the open. Neal couldn't believe this. He couldn't process what he was seeing. This was his father. Neal shouldn't care. He had spent the better part of 300 years running from him, and yet this sight made him mad. Bypassing the counter where he could order he went straight for his father's table. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gold was broken out of the delicate spell Lacey was weaving by the harsh tone of his son, Bae. He sighed, annoyed, and looked at the son who loathed him. "I was having a well deserved amount of fun." Rumplestiltskin answered filling his tone with sarcasm. "Though, I can see how that would be offensive to you." Rumple was tired of playing the 'Nice Guy'. He tired of getting people to like him. Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One. Gently he took the ear bud out, handed it back to Lacey, and got her to move to his side with much regret. They slid out of the booth together where Rumple stood in front of his son. "Now, since I am no longer the father you used to know, I'll take me leave. I don't need your disdain." For a split second he saw a flash of hurt in his son's eyes, but it was gone. "I'm tired of being judged, most of all by you." The truth stung.

Out on the street, Lacey huddled in the jacket Gold had given her because she hadn't brought one. The day was actually warm, but the night had turned chilly unexpectedly. "Who was that?" She asked linking her arm with his. The air between them had been sizzling with desire, with lust, and then the other man arrived. It all fizzled like a sparkler reaching the end. Lacey was a bit disappointed that her fun had ended.

"He's my son dearie," Gold answered, leaning over to kiss Lacey on her temple. "I left this town to try and find him, but he acts as if it doesn't matter." He shook his head. This whole town wanted to judge him for deals he made when the denizens had come to him in the first place to make said deals. He was cast as villain. Always the reviled one for giving people what they want. Rumple hated the lot of them. The only one who made him want to change had been Belle. She inspired, fueled the good in him. Belle ended up being a victim because she dared to love the beast he was. Now there was Lacey wearing the face of his sweet, gentle, innocent, and kind hearted Belle. It was adding insult to injury. Lacey was everything he had used to want. She was everything that Cora had the promise to be. Now Cora was gone and Belle was locked deep down under the torture of the curse.

Lacey stopped and stood in front of Gold. She could see the pain in his eyes. "He really hurt you didn't he?" The question wasn't needed. The evidence was there in his dark eyes for all to see, for her to see. Lacey could read him; she knew what was going through his mind. She wasn't sure how she knew him, but she used it. "I can go and give him a piece of my mind if you want. I can guilt him like there is no tomorrow."And there, a small smile from him. "I made you smile." She giggled and went back to his side where she wrapped her arms around his.

"You did in dearie," Gold purred in her ear as they reached his car. Pushing aside everything he stood close behind her as she tried to open the passenger door. He took her wrists, pinning her hands to the glass of the window, "Do you want to make me feel real good?" Gold stepped between her legs as she rocked back against him and her head falling to his shoulder. "Let me bed you." He nipped the edge of her ear. "Let me make you scream until you are hoarse." Gold raked his teeth over her pulse point making her moan.

"Take me home." Lacey moaned angling her head to the side to kiss his cheek, to nip his jaw, to run her tongue along the seam of his lips. She turned in his arms and claimed his lips in a ravenous kiss. Her teeth bit at his bottom lip, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. His hands gripped the back of her jean clad thighs, picking her up, and pinning her roughly to the car. "Take me." Lacey demanded.

**GOLD'S HOUSE:**

Lacey was in a state of complete pleasure overload. She hadn't planned on allowing Gold to take her to bed, but then he had just completely turned on his charm letting the aura of dark dominance flow him and she was lost to him. Lacey was pinned to the mahogany headboard with her legs wrapped around Gold's waist as he thrust in and out of her with great power. He hadn't thought a man who walked with a cane would have the physical strength in his legs to hold her like this, let alone make her burn. Every strong thrust had her inner muscles tightening, had her screaming louder. Lacey even went so far as to dig her nails into his back and actually scratch him. He hadn't minded. In fact it had only spurred him on, moved him faster in and out of her. She was lost to him even more. "Yes… Oh…. Yes!" Her heart beat out of control.

Gold had one arm wrapped around Lacey's waist while his free hand gripped the headboard with a powerful grip. He was using magic to give him strength so he didn't seem like an old man to her. This wasn't gentle like he would have been with Belle. This was rough and he knew there would be some of his blood would be shed from the feel of Lacey's nails in his back. All of it fueled his passion, making him hotter and harder for her. He pumped his hips, thrusting into her harder and harder. Gold wanted her screaming his name. Her nails dug in deeper, scouring the skin. Then he felt the thin trails of blood dripping down his back. Gold thrust into her so hard that her back hit the headboard and she issued a yelp of pleasure and pain, tightened her legs around him. And then she came around him. He pushed once more and then his release flooded through him. Gold sank his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his roar of pleasure.

Lacey fell against him feeling loose and sated. Tomorrow she would hurt, but it would be worth it. "Wow…" She breathed out amazed se could manage a single word. He said nothing as he took his teeth from her shoulder, but the look he gave her was pure make satisfaction. It made her smirk at him. Then he kissed the deep impression his teeth had made to her skin. Lacey grinned feeling like she could fall into a deep restful sleep. Gold must have read her mind as he slowly took them to the bed so she could rest her head on a pillow. She could hardly focus until Gold was kissing her sternum, the valley between her breasts, the quivering muscles of her abdomen, and finally he kissed her below her navel as he pulled out of her. The sensation of his manhood pulled free of her set off another small detonation of pleasure.

Gold moved to Lacey's side mindful not to lie on his back as he knew it would have been ravaged by her nails. Normally he would have healed himself, but he liked the reminder of what they just shared. Lacey was rough where Belle was gentle. He and Lacey were raging lust while he and Belle made love. Gold was thoroughly addicted both. Like he would have done with Belle, he placed his hand palm down on her abdomen and rubbed back and forth before leaning over her to nibble her sweet skin. Lacey chuckled sleepily. Tonight he had been wounded, yet again, by his son, and perhaps he shouldn't have been as rough with Lacey, but she hadn't said no to him. It compelled him to ask, "I didn't cause you serious injury did I?"

Lacey barely comprehended his question with her sleep addled brain, but she managed to mumble, "Not at all. It was exactly what I needed." She giggled with glee, half drunk on the ecstasy still racing through her system. This night was more than she had thought she would want. Honestly, Lacey didn't think Gold would have the capacity for the rough sex like she liked it. Though, she should have guessed he would be capable since he had beaten that man into the ground. "You were amazing…." She slurred already half asleep.

Gold would leave her to sleep that she was in desperate need of. His attention was being drawn to something else. There was someone on his porch. "Perfect." Gold grumbled sitting up and away from the warmth of Lacey's body. He called on his magic clothing his body in dark red silk sleep pants and a black soft cotton v-neck t-shirt. Rumple was half way to the door when he looked back to Lacey. She was deep in the grips of sleep and she looked gorgeous.

Out on the porch Neal stood feeling ridiculous. He shouldn't be here, not on his father's porch. What his father had said to him tonight had actually sliced him in the heart. Neal hadn't wanted to come here, but for Henry, and the times he had seen his father he had kept his feelings well hidden. He wouldn't be here at all if it hadn't been for Emma. She wasn't the biggest fan of Rumplestiltskin, but she had seen how he had been trying and managed to get into his head to at least try. As soon as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened to reveal his father standing as if he had just come from bed but with a distinct flushed hue to his cheeks that could only be from one other activity. "Oh, damn…"

"Bae," Rumple sighed, "Come to judge me some more?" He stepped aside to allow how son entrance into his home. When he had come here, he had wanted to find his son to the point his heart crumbled when he thought about never finding Bae. "I've spent my whole life looking for you only to find you hate me. Now, you're here, and I'm not sure what you want."

"Who says I want something from you?" Neal stepped back.

"Because," Rumple pointed to the door, "Anyone who comes to that door wants something." So, he asked again. "What do you want Bae?"

"I want to know why you came to find me?" Neal asked. "The real reason."

Rumplestiltskin took a steadying breath. "Is there a greater reason than a man wanting to find his son to make amends for the one greatest mistake that he made?" He put his right hand over his heart, fingers splayed. "I only wanted to find you, to make things right."

"Why now?" Neal asked coming closer by a single step.

"You're my son." Rumplestiltksin answered.

"Will you give up magic?" Neal took another step. "That's how all of this got started. Magic. You wouldn't give it up."

Rumple nodded and sighed. "You're right son." And then he shook his head. "But, things have become complicated." Gold looked up the stairs knowing that his True Love, under the curse, was up there. She was asleep. "The one woman in this world or in the Enchanted Forest who could end my dark curse is sleeping upstairs, but she doesn't know who I am, not really. She doesn't know herself."

"Belle?" Neal guessed. "Your girlfriend."

"Yes," Rumple nodded. "But under this dreadful curse, she's Lacey. She is everything I want in my dark form. She calls to me Bae like a dark siren. I see in her everything I am. Darkness. Control. Power. Freedom." He just kept talking.

"What are you going to do?" Neal took another step closer to his father.

"I'm going to get Lacey to fall in love with me. To do that I have to indulge in traits that you and this town of simpletons, of pretend good people, revile in me. And you know what, son, I don't care. I like this feeling. I like being the dark one. If I have to be him to get the woman I love back, then be prepared for the man you feared."

"You can't let her go can you?" Neal knew the power of love. He didn't want to admit it but he still loved Emma. She was the one his heart needed. She carried his son. She was the woman he wanted more than anything, but he had done so much to make things worse between them. Where did he get the right to judge his father when he, himself, had made grave mistakes as well. "I'll help you papa. I'll be the reminder of why you're doing this when you start to lose yourself."

"Bae, you don't have to this." Gold was giving his son an out. "I don't…"

"We have to start somewhere." Neal shrugged. Deep down he was still the little boy who wanted his papa to give up magic.


End file.
